wolvesofthebeyondrpfandomcom-20200214-history
War2/Roleplay
This is a Roleplay for the War/Battle between the Pure Ones and the Guardians of Ga'Hoole Roleplay In the parliament, there was discussion. As a ryb, Bessie was discussing casualties. "The healing or search-and-rescue chaw can carry the wounded. I'll set up a camp in Silverviel, where they'll be taken. Also, any owlets or eggs can be taken there."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 21:34, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Lyndel listened. "I know a rouge smith who I'm sure can lend us his forge to make camp in, he lives in Silverveil." Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 21:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC) "Brilliant. I'd recommend that Ank and Clove, and also Rugger, should come. Ank knows the canyons, Rugger and Clove are both sensational fighters. Since she's so good, Clove can help in the colliering chaw. The colliers can get coal to light branches. Rugger, the combat. I'll assemble the healing chaw. Several must stay behind for the tree's owls. Lyndel, when the parliament closes can you lead me and the healing chaw to this smith? And the search and rescue chaw need to know where to go."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 22:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, I can lead you." Lyndel said, nodding. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:10, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Your majesty, when do you think the attack should take place?" Bessie turned to Fayan on her perch. ---Clove, Ank and Rugger were at the roots under the parliament. Clove had shown her two friends this secret place, where discussion in the parliament could be heard. She would have invited Rue but Bessie had insisted that Rue be kept in the hospital wing for a another day, just in case. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:51, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Ank listened in deep thought, and Rugger tried to hold back a hoot, for he was very excited to be going on this trip and hopefully in a fight. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 21:13, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Clove felt a rush of fear and excitement as she heard Bessie comment on her fighting and colliering skills.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 18:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Fayan turned to Bessie, and said, "I suppose tomorrow would be a fine time. But before then, I want every owl in the tree prepared before sunrise." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Bessie nodded, and turned to Lyndel. "I'll get the healing chaw, and we'll follow you to this smith afterward. Is the parliament at a close? Because I'd like to get some herbs and transportation hammocks ready for the injured tommorrow, and check on Rue, Glaux bless her soul."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 20:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Lyndel nodded "Okay." Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 20:48, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Fayan nodded and flew out of the parliament. He quickly flew to his hollow, and flew out. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Rue coughed slightly and stood up slowly, so was finally healed. She sat on the edge of the hollow and lighted down to another branch, stretching her wings. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 18:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ank and Rugger went to go check up on Rue. -- Lyndel distributed battle claws to a few owl's to take. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 21:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Clove followed Ank and Rugger. ---Bessie arrived, to see Rue. "Amazing, my dear! I just want to double check. Can you cough for me? Oh, there's going to be a siege on the Pure Ones tomorrow. I don't think you're battle ready just yet; do you want to come with me, the healing chaw and the search-and rescue chaw to Silverviel? We're setting up a camp for rescued owlets, eggs and casualties. I'm sure you'll be good at either helping the search-and rescue chaw in rescuing eggs and owlets or dealing with them at the camp. How about it?"☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 22:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lyndel alighted at Bessie's hollow, already ready to leave. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "Lyndel, would you mind getting the search-and rescue chaw and its ryb whilst I assemble the healing an find transportation hammocks and egg carriers." Bessie bustled away, and found the healing chaw and the essentials.---"Rue! Are you feeling better?" Clove alighted down next to her friend. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 23:17, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lyndel nodded and flew off. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 00:22, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Bessie had a large botkin, filled with medicine and healing herbs for numbing, gashes, burns, scrapes and other injuries. There was a needle and thread for sewing up deep wounds and there were bandages and slings for broken wings. The healing chaw were ready, carrying transportation hammocks, egg carriers and other things. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Rue nodded then coughed for Bessie, which her cough seemed quite healthy. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 02:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Bessie checked Rue's beak for any sign of blood before nodding in satisfaction. "Yes, you're alright! Clove, Ank, Rugger; you're all coming to the battle. Ank, you'll be showing the way through the canyons, Clove'll help with the colliering chaw and Rugger, you'll get into the action, hopefully!"☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 02:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Rue smiled. She turned to Clove and tackled her in happiness. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 02:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Clove giggled and launched herself at Rue, seizing a stick as a 'weapon'. She waved it about, brandishing it like one may brandish an ice schmitar.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 02:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Rue laughed and tossed a pebble at Clove. She landed towards Clove and rolled over, feeling exausted all the sudden. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 02:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "You might want to take it easy." advised Bessie. "Flight's okay but playfighting is rather tiring after what you went through."---Elijah clumsily landed on the branch, almost knocking over Rue. "Sorry!" He puffed. He looked down at his talons. A bit of milkberry tart was in them. "You guys want some milkberry tart?" He casted a glance up at Rue, feeling awkward. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 02:45, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ank nodded to Elijah "Hi!" Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 21:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Hi! You're the former Pure One, aren't you? I bet you haven't tasted milkberry. You have not lived until you try the milkberry tart."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 21:45, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ank hops closer "I would like to try some, if you don't mind? Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 21:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Have some!" Elijah handed over a piece, and turned to the others, holding it out, aware that he could see Rue in the corner of his eye.--Bessie took a piece. She did love milkberry tart, maybe a bit too much, but she couldn't resist.---"Thanks." Clove hooted, taking her bit.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 21:57, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ank tasted it, the flavor wonderful. "Delicious!" he exclaimed Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:13, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Glad you like it!" Elijah said.---Bessie closed her eyes as she swallowed it. It tasted like milk, smooth and creamy-ish.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 22:16, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Rugger took his share and ate it. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 02:21, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Clove could see that the milkberry tart was golden due to the season the tree was in (early summer, I'm assuming). The time of the Golden Rain. Milkberry tarts and tea changed colour due to the season milkberry used. It went copper-rose in the Copper-rose rain, (Autumn) white in the White rain, (Winter) Silver in the Silver Rain (Spring). She liked the season of Copper-rose Rain the best mainly because of the Milkberry Harvest Festival and the colour the tree foliage went. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 02:41, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Rugger hopped onto another branch. "I'm gonna go help out Lyndel." he flew off. -- Lyndel noticed Rugger fly up. "Whatcha need Rugger? Come to browse the newest battle claws like usual?" Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 20:30, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "And ask him to hurry up! I'd like to get going!" Bessie yelled after him. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 21:39, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Rugger nods at Lyndel "Yes, but I probably don't have time, Bessie is ready to leave and seems in a hurry." --Lyndel nodded "We better get going then." he says, and he and Rugger fly to Bessie's hollow. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "Finally!" Bessie sighed when Lyndel, Rugger and the search-and-rescue chaw and its ryb arrived. "Lets go to Siverviel." she nodded at Lyndel to lead the way.---Clove began to beat her wings.---Elijah glanced at Rue before he left. He had always felt an odd feeling in his gizzard when he saw her, but he didn't know why. He tapped her on the wing, and flew off.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 22:54, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Lyndel led the way across the Sea of Hoolemere, deep in thought. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 01:46, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Bessie and the healing chaw member Tally carried the botkin of healing herbs and medicine between them. The botkin was wrapped in the transportation hammocks.---Clove flew with Rue, Rugger and Ank, keeping an eye on Rue.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 02:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Fayan flew back into his hollow to prepare. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Elijah was swept off his talons by some bustling owls. "Watch it!" he spat. He was going to the battle too; this would be his first big ''battle. ''I hope Rue dosen't get hurt... for Glaux's sake, why am I thinking of her again? ''He shook his feathers like there was raindrops on them, and flew to the armoury. Everyone was picking up their battle claws, helmets and other weapons. He seized his own pair of claws and helmet. He picked up his dagger, listening to the metallic hiss it made as he ran his battle claws over it.---They had arrived in Silverviel. Clove landed on a perch in the cave that was the rogue smith's home. Soot streaked the walls, and the smith's tools lay by the small fire. The smith had gone to speak with Lyndel, and was nodding in understanding.---Bessie and the Healing chaw started sorting out the herbs and medicine. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 00:18, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Fayan grabbed his best battle claws, they were quite rusty after many generations of owls, but they were still very powerful. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/32/Output_amv0Pr.gif Clove, seeing that she had nothing to do, went for a quick flight. Herself, Rugger and Ank had battle claws as they were participating in the battle. Ank was leading the way around the canyons, Rugger was fighting and she was helping the colliering chaw get coals for flaming branches and throwing on the enemy. In the distance, there was a hazy glow. A forest fire. A river cut it off from Silverviel, so they would be safe. She had never flown into a forest fire, but in her gizzard she knew she would succeed. She dove into the fire, and then emerged. A coal in her beak. It was just for fun, and her gizzard soared as she felt the heat warm her face. Dropping it into the fire, she headed back, not forgetting the feeling of the coal in her beak. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 11:39, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Adria groaned in annoyance as she flapped her wings furiously through the wind to catch up wih the others. ''I hate these battle claws! So un-ladylike! But if means helping the Ga'Hoole tree... ''The helmet was a little big for her, and Adria hoped it wouldn't fall off in battle. 23:26, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "For Glaux's sake, Adria!" Muttered Elijah to himself. "Adria! Wait up!"☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 23:29, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "When're we leaving, anyway?" Adria snapped, landing on a branch so she could pluck out a loose feather. 23:42, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "Dusk!" Elijah said. He thought that Adria often woke up on the wrong side of the nest. "And look, the sun is setting. We'll be off soon."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 23:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "Thank Glaux. These old owls take forever to get ready." She huffed, scratching her talons into the bark. 23:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "Chill out, Adria." He sighed. "Most the chaw rybs are ready. I think it's only Nathiq that's not ready."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 23:53, August 27, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, yeah. Let's just go already." Adria was beeing blunt and stubborn to hide her worst emotion - fear. 00:22, August 28, 2013 (UTC) "We're all scared, Adria. No use in hiding it." Muttered Elijah. "Oh, look - they're about to go."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 00:28, August 28, 2013 (UTC) "You've gone yoicks, Elijah." Adria spat, feather ruffled. She lifted herself into the air and propelled off in the direction of the other guardians. 19:54, August 28, 2013 (UTC) "Give it a blow, Adria." Snorted Elijah, taking flight and following her toward the gathering owls.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 20:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) "Let's go already!" Adria squawked. An elder owl shushed her for being rude. 20:36, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Elijah saw Fayan. He looked lethal, fully equipped.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 20:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) (eh I need to make a sig) Coto grunted as he examined all of his soldiers, fully equipt in battle armor. He himself had a helmet fastened on his head and battle claws straped to his talons. He took a quick rolecall and flew up to Fayan. "Ready when you are." 21:02, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Elijah felt a hunger for Pure One blood. Yep, feathers were going to fly. He clutched the dagger in his battle clawed talons, and adjusted the helmet.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:10, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Fayan poked his head out of his hollow, looked around, and flew out. He had his best helmet on, ready to fight. "We'll go now, and attack when the moon is high," he announced. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/32/Output_amv0Pr.gif The owls of Ga'Hoole took flight, ready to once again make strong the weak, mend the broken and vanquish the evil. Elijah felt a rush of fear and excitement as he flew beside Adria and his friends from Ga'Hoololgy. He had to admit, he wasn't all too fond of the Short-eared owl, but he worried about her. She wasn't exactly hardened by battle or confident; he could see these things. He'd have to keep an eye on her and Rue. He liked Rue a lot, and he hoped she wasn't fighting.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 09:42, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Adria was starting to fall behind. "Adria! Catch up! Coto snapped. "Erm, coming!" She flew faster and almost bumped into the Ryb. The Fishing Owl snapped his head around, black eyes full of anger. "I don't appreciate sarcasm, Adria." The Short-Eared Owl shook her head. "No, it wasn't, I swear!" Coto grunted and made his way towards the front. 13:30, August 29, 2013 (UTC) "He must have been hatched with a a thorn in his nest." Elijah churred quietly to Adria.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 16:24, August 29, 2013 (UTC) "I agree. No wonder they made him the Ryb of Combat." Adria muttered. "I wondered if he's really a large hawk instead of an owl." The older Ryb's species did look something smiliar to the other birds. Her battle claws were starting to slip off. She slipped them back on her talons, shivering. ''I hope that doesn't happen in battle. ''She had been chosen to fly with the search and rescue chaw to find any lost owlets or injured owls. Adria wished they would recognize her skills and tap her for the chaw. 17:54, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Elijah churred. "I wonder how the Healing chaw are doing in Silverviel? Hey, is that Clove, Ank and Rugger?" He pointed with his talon to three owls heading their way.---Clove flew with Ank and Rugger. She had suggested that they meet the guardians for the battle, and there they were. Clove had borrowed a bucket from the smith for coals that she and the colliering chaw were going to gather.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 18:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Adria blinked her yellow eyes slowly. "Why, so it is." --- Coto was silent as he watched Clove, Ank, and Rugger fly back to the group. 18:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) "Hi!" Clove puffed, the bucket swinging in her battle clawed talons. "We're here, and the smith let us borrow a bucket from his forge for the coals." she looked at Nathiq and the colliering chaw.---Back in Silverviel, Bessie took a perch on top of the cave, to wait for casualties. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Lyndel talked to the smith who was letting them use his forge, hearing news. 'Wolfeh' "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 21:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) The Ga'Hoolian owls flew through the canyonlands, keeping low. They were getting closer. A forest fire in Ambala was the closest source of coals, and now most owls held branches, waiting to ignite them. The colliering chaw and Clove had just arrived back with coals. Clove ignited her branch with Ank's.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Adria stuck close to the search and rescue chaw. Coto was flying near Fayan, his branch ignited. 22:51, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Rudmore looked up. "What in Glaux's name...?" Then he seized his battle claws and helmet, shouting. "ATTACK!"the unprepared Pure Ones rushed to their weapons.--- Elijah rushed forward, wielding his dagger and flaming branch. He swung it toward a female Red owl, chanting. ''"Owls are only pure in gizzard, soul and heart, your ways are baffling to any owl that is smart, your twisted methods torture me inside, innocent have suffered from your cruelty and pride!" ---Clove collided with a Masked owl. She raked her battle claws over his wing, but he retaliated by knocking her away with his other wing.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Adria was caught by the wing by a large Sooty. She gasped it fright and lashed out in all directions with her talons. She managed to get a good blow to his side, releasing his grip on her as she made a mad fly back to the search and rescue chaw. --- Coto was locked in battle with Caila, a Red Owl. He struck her with his flaming branch, burning a clump of feathers near her head. 23:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Clove, a coal in her beak, tossed the coal toward the Masked owl. Immediately, he burst into flames, and he plummeted. --- Elijah plunged his dagger into the chest of an Ashy-faced owl, and when he pulled it out, the Ashy-faced owl fell, his eyes burning with hatred.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 00:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Coto spat angrily at Caila as she fled, flying with a slight limp (if that's possbile) from her burn. Adria gasped in horror as she saw a Guardian slay a Pure One. The tyto plummeted into the forest fire, body vanishing into the flames. 00:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Rudmore spun round, seeing the Short-eared owl gasp in horror. He flew toward her, battle claws poised to rake off her short ear tufts. --- Clove saw Adria watching a dead Pure One fall. "ADRIA!" She shrieked. "Watch out!" She saw Rudmore rushing toward her. Clove dove, plunging into his back. She screeched at Adria. "Help get the eggs and owlets!" She circled Rudmore, her black eyes like hard black jet.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 00:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Adria startled, turning to see the owl's talons raised to strike her when Clove knocked him over. She nodded furiously, and dove back down into the forest. The tips of her wings began to get hot and one of her feathers caught fire for a brief second. She gulped and searched the undergrowth for any owlets or eggs. She found a small, white bundle curled up on the ground. It was a little Tyto, an Ashy-Faced owlet -strange. Tytos usually didn't nest in Ambala. Was she captured by the pure ones? She wrapped her talons around the owlet, soaring up into the sky. Now was not the time for questions, but the owlet was screaming and crying. "Hush. I'm a Guardian. We're going to help you." Adria herself had not even been tapped yet, but it was for the best that the young tyto knew she was in safe talons. 00:27, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Rudmore was furious. This was the slipgizzle, the traitor! He tried to catch the Short-eared owl, but Clove blocked his way until his target and the owlet vanished. He screeched, and turned on her. --- Bessie saw Adria, an Ashy-faced owlet in her talons. Bessie took the little owlet, but Adria didn't look injured. "I'll look after her." Bessie flew into the cave, and set the owlet down into one of the nests, tucking bits of down around her and murmuring soothingly.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 00:35, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Adria nodded, diving back to look for more eggs or young ones. She scanned the burning brush, but found nothing. --- The owlet was burned slightly and coughing as weak, pitiful churrs left it's small beak. 01:20, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "It's alright, little one." Bessie crooned, rubbing some plant pulp into her burns. "This will make you better. What's your name, my dear?"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Fayan flew towards on of the Pure Ones. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/32/Output_amv0Pr.gif Clove ducked as Rudmore slashed out, inches from her eyes. She landed a blow on his shoulder, and then she slashed down on one of his talons, sending the toe into the canyons. ---Rudmore screeched in rage, but he was more angry then in pain. Clove then darted away. Furious, he noticed one group of guardians fleeing with owlets and baskets containing eggs. He then noticed that the cave in which all the snatched tyto owlets and eggs had been kept. The barricade had been torn down. They had taken all of them! But he noticed Clove was flying that way. He signalled toward a fellow Pure One to follow him. Unnoticed, the two Grass owls followed Clove. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 10:41, August 30, 2013 (UTC) The young Ashy-Faced blinked his wide, black eyes. "My name is Frax. I was hiding in that cave with all the other owlets, but when the other owls broke the barrier, I ran away!" --- Adria flew above Clove and dove down at one of the owls, taking a risky swipe to the face. 19:49, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Wars